the seer eater
by poka-dots-with-candy
Summary: what happens when five friend get sucked in to there favorite video game and has a risk of losing there life in the real world this story is a seer and soul eater crossover and kid x crona
1. Chapter 1

the seer eater


	2. the seer ?

Cantoria was once a peaceful world, where all was good and free. Men, Dwarves, Elves, Sprites and Nymphs, as well as many other creatures, all lived in harmony under the watchful eyes of the Five Sages, the guardians of that world.

But then the Dark Sorcerer took control of the land, corrupting everything good with his greed and power. He turned against his fellow Sages and began building his empire of Dark Magic. His minions Warlocks, Snitches and Watchers, as well as several others roamed the Realms of this once beautiful world in search for the Stones of Power, the purest, physical form of Good Magic.

But there are those who stand in his way.

Chosen by Sage Mortimer, the Chief Sage of Cantoria, the Brotherhood is a handful of people who are willing to take a stand and defend their world. They set off on a quest to reach the Center of Cantoria's Mega Labyrinth, where the very life force of their world resides. They have but one goal: to safely escort the Seer, the only being who can use the Stone to save Cantoria.

The Dark Sorcerer will stop at nothing to claim the Seer as his own. To aid them in their quest, there are the Seven Guides, the leaders of Cantoria's Realms, who will provide them with knowledge and the training they will need to succeed in their quest.

The Seer is Cantoria's beacon. The precious Stone it carries is the key to the liberation of that land. Strength and cunning alone will not be enough to obtain victory. Victory lies in the heart of the Brotherhood; in friendship, hope, faith, and Real Magic.

Magic Exists; but only the Innocent of Heart can See it.

"Take the left flank and I'll take the right!"

"What do I look like, black*star; a soldier?"

"Just pull out your magic knife and do something, maka! Your guy's just standing there! He's gonna get powned!"

kid vigorously pressed down repeatedly over the attack button on his game controller. "crona, keep an eye on our Stone; we can't let that get into the wrong hands," he ordered over his headset. He and soul had organized a day of video games with their friends online. Both Sixteen-year-olds were sitting on their beds, staring at the giant screen they used to play video games on with crona, black*star and maka. Each person had a headset, and although neither kid nor soul were able to visually see anyone, they could hear them, as well as the game's sound effects, over their headsets.

"Gah! I have got a Snitch on my tail!" maka exclaimed. "kid, I need a healing spell right now! My health is down to 23%!"

kid moved his Mage character into the right direction. "Hang on, I'm comin'," he replied, watching his game persona rush off. The game they were playing was part strategic and part adventure. Because so many people could play, it was being viewed at an aerial view. This also made it easier for kid and soul to see where everyone was and where their enemies were.

Normally, kid could not stand playing video games for long amounts of time, lest he was sick and forced to remain in bed. He would rather spend his day cleaning. But this was an entirely different game than the others he owned. It had been the one he had waited over a year to be released. With his mother's permission, he and soul had saved up their allowance to buy it on its release day.

Its title was The Seer. It was said to be the most thrilling adventure game of all time, having already sold millions on the first day and gotten a five star rating. It had online versions and live versions to play on the gaming system.

The Seer was ultimately the only video game kid had actually sat down with soul to play for more than an hour. In fact, the two brothers had already beaten the game five times. The reason they continuously restarted was not only because their friends wanted to play along with them, but because there were so many different ways to play, and so many different things to unlock.

"Aaaahhh, I can't get passed the dang blockade those Warlocks put up!" kid groaned as he attacked an invisible shield. "Where's that dumb intangibility cloak when you need it?"

"Why don't you just use a cheat?" black*star suggested.

"black*star, I don't cheat at games. I win fair and square."

"Goody-two-shoes."

kid made several attacks before sighing and looking at his brother. "soul, you still have that blockade disintegrator on you?" he wondered.

soul finished attacking an enemy before looking at kid and nodding. He then returned to the game.

"Mind if I trade it with you?"

"Be my guest," his stepbrother replied without taking his eyes off of the screen.

crona gasped over her end of the line. "kid! kid, I lost sight of the Seer!" she exclaimed. "He just ran off!"

"Fall back, Gang!" kid ordered urgently as he and soul turned their characters around. "We need to find the Seer before going on! Move, move, move!"

"We heard you the first time, sheesh!" black*star groaned as they all regrouped on screen.

kid pressed a combination of buttons. "Lemme pull a tracking spell and find him before the Dark Sorcerer does," he muttered.

Sparkles of coloured light swirled around kids' character. "Oooh, I love it when you do that spell," maka said. "It looks so cool!"

The striped-head grinned. Out of all the characters he had wanted to play since he had bought the game, it was a Mage. A Mage was the lowest ranking of Good Magic wielders in The Seer, and considering kid never enjoyed playing games with weapons such as swords or axes, a wand or a staff, which was what his character currently carried, were his favourite options.

After several seconds of watching his Mage twist his staff and let his robes flutter about in the swirls of light, the teenager sat up straight. "Found him!" kid announced. He immediately paused and frowned in confusion afterwards. "Hm. That's weird; the readings I'm getting are telling me he's right nearby. Does anyone see him?"

"Is that him digging through that chest over there?" crona pointed out.

"What the heck's up with this Seer?" black*star scoffed. "He's like a five-year-old! The last one was better than this one! Why did the creators have to give so many different kinds of Seers for Sage Mortimer of Colornia to choose from? We're gonna lose because of him!"

"Let's just get him back here and find a way safely around that battalion," kid sighed. "maka, which way is the safest? What does your map say?"

"Ummmm, lemme check," maka replied. There was a moment of silence before a map popped up on the screen. "If we go towards the Frost Range, the mountains in the North, there are definitely more caves to hide in, but it takes the Seer too close to the Burning Inferno Level and the Fire Sprites. We could go south, but then that takes us too far from Cantoria's Mega Labyrinth and its Center."

"We'll chance the mountains, then," kid decided as maka put away his map.

"But kid, what about the Burning Inferno?" crona pointed out. "The Dark Sorcerer has a base near there and i dont know how to deal with that."

"We're going to have to eventually beat that level too, crona. So, let's just go with it. Besides; soul has beaten it before; he knows all the shortcuts in that level."

"What about you?"

soul snickered. "If kid had unlocked the ability to keep his balance, then perhaps he would have beaten it without my aid," he teased.

"Hey, lay off!" kid exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm not a world winner at video games, Dude! Those stepping stones were tricky!" He turned his character and began running towards the mountains. "Okay, Gang; let's start heading there before the sun sets. And make sure the Seer hides his stone this time. We could get caught again."

"I have to agree with black*star," crona said as they all began running and only attacking what got in their way. "The Sage's choice of Seer really reeks this time round."

There was a moment of silence that followed until kid cleared his throat and spoke up again: "Okay, lemme just refresh our list of players for a sec," he announced. "star, you're a Ranger right?"

"One you ain't gonna want ta mess with," came the reply. "Took me sixteen level ups to get to this point from a Scout, sheesh. And I still need 35 more level ups if I wanna be a Knight. How the heck did you get that far anyway, soul?"

soul gave a sharky grin proudly. kid smiled as well. "You know soul's a top Gamer," he said. "He beats everything fast."

"Why do both of you have to be born with all these talents?"

"We weren't born with them. We just worked really hard at them." kid paused before continuing. "Okay; crona's the Archer, right?"

"You betcha, kiddy!" crona shouted out happily. "And I've still got those Ice Tip Arrows to boot, so no one's gonna wanna mess with the master!... Oh yeah, and I still have those extra special herbs by the way."

"Good, we may still need those. maka's still the Rope Maker?"

"Unfortunately," maka sighed. "What a lame occupation. I make ropes. Why was this even an option?"

"It's just as important as any of ours, maka," kid encouraged. "We can't make the special ropes you can. Remember how we had to cross that giant divide in the Floating Forest? It was you who made that rope out of twigs."

" I got lucky, I suppose. Still don't remember what the formula I did for it was I'd personally rather be a Mage like you, kid. That's such a neat job."

"Yeah; all those spells and everything! It's so neat!" crona added. "And you're all the way up to level 28 too! Almost a Wizard! Why do you always pick a Mage when we play, kid?"

"Yeah; why don't you pick the Seer next time?" black*star suggested. "It is one of the playable options right? That way, you'd be a pretty decent one, not like this doofus."

"And think of all the unknown, mystical powers you could use because of your rarity and that Seer Stone!" maka added. "Seers are incredibly rare, which is why they're so precious. Why not be the Seer, kid? You fit the description perfectly, never mind you're already knowledgeable about this game."

"His height corresponds to it too," black*star teased, making the others giggle. "Seers are always short."

Phineas frowned. "Hey!" he exclaimed, making the others laugh again. "They are not!" After they had quieted down, he replied: "I like being the Mage, that's why.

"But Seers have magical powers too," crona pointed out.

"Not really. Mages can perform spells, crona. Seers can't. Only offense and defence attacks through the aid of the Stone. I believe magic or in this case, spellbinding is essential to several levels in this game. Don't you guys believe magic is important?"

There were several indecisive murmurs on the other end. kid raised an eyebrow and then looked at his brother. "How about you, soul?" he said. "You believe in it, right?"

soul shrugged. "Well, perhaps theoretically, yes," he said. "But not literally. I mean, there's always an explanation to everything, kid."

kid was a little disappointed by this answer. He groaned softly and stared at the screen again as his mage led the others off. "Fine, I'll be the lone Magic believer, sheesh," he mumbled. "If you ask me, magic exists. We just don't know where to find it."

"There is another Seer attribute," maka announced. "Guidance in the right direction."

"Oh, gimme a break."

"But kid, it's true," crona pointed out. "The Seer is always the most humble, gentle-hearted, innocent and adorable person !"

"Adorable?" kid interrupted in confusion. "What does adorable have to do with it?"

soul, maka and black*star were already choking on laughs they had noticed the little hint crona had set down, but were completely blown away by the fact that kid was still that oblivious.

crona groaned tiredly. "I didn't mean that," she muttered. "What I meant to say was wise. The Seer also has to be wise in order to lead the group when needed. The Seer's the only one who knows the exact paths to the Center of the Labyrinth, kid. It's got powers that are beyond what any Mage has, it can see things others can't normally see, and even feel things others can't normally feel."

"But I'm not like all of that," kid replied.

soul crossed his legs. "I think what she meant, kid, was that many of those attributes can be found in you," he explained. "Not necessarily all of them, just most."

"Come off it, I'm not that special, guys," Phineas sighed. "I like being a Mage, that's all. I don't want to take on such a serious role as the Seer. He's the guy who's wanted by the good guys and the bad guys. Besides; who would want to play as a player who needs to sacrifice himself at the end of the game anyway?"

"He does raise a good point," maka pointed out.

"I thought you liked being a hero," black*star said. "You know The kishin?"

"Oh please, I was twelve years old," kid groaned. "Besides; I was only the hero because of a !"

crona, maka, soul, and black*star cleared there throat loudly, catching kids' attention. The striped-head smiled wryly while blushing. "Uh, I mean we were the hero," he said after noticing his brother's irritated glare and could tell the others were doing the same. "I still feel bad about totally ignoring you, Bud."

"I'm sure," soul replied, although he had a smile on his lips.

kid looked at the game again. "Okay, so being the hero has its perks," he answered black*star's question. "But who would want to be a hero in a video game who ends up dying anyway? Either you get taken by the Warlocks and Dark Sorcerer, shot at by their Deception Sceptres and turned into a weapon of mass destruction, OR, you reach the Center, connect yourself to the Labyrinth's life force, go through the Transfiguration and sacrifice yourself to save all of the innocent people and leave your team with out a leader."

"Heroes make sacrifices," soul pointed out.

kid groaned. "But this is just a silly video game, for cryin' out loud!" he exclaimed. "It's not even real!"

"Says the guy who just claimed magic to be real," black*star muttered, making maka giggle.

"Okay, you guys are confusing me now. Can we just get back to finding a haven and then saving this silly game?"

"You wanna quit?"

"No, I just want to stop playing. I'd rather be inventing now. You guys are making this game a confusing whirlpool of confusion."

crona started laughing at the other end, and was soon joined by the others. soul chuckled and looked at his brother. "Actually, I think adorable would fit you perfectly if you were a Seer," he joked.

kid narrowed his eyes and tossed his pillow at Ferb. "Put a sock in it, soul," he muttered behind his teeth.  



End file.
